Rumors
by Lady Kenobi
Summary: Mi segundo Song-fic. ¿Qué haría Harry Potter en un antro y qué lo llevó a ello?


**Wola!! Estoy orgullosa de escribir mi segundo song-fic. Ahora en esta ocasión le tocó a Harry ser el protagonista. La canción en la que me basó es Rumors de Lindsay Lohan. Este song-fic lamentablemente no le veo que pueda tener continuación como posiblemente el de Do You Want Me? asi que solo será este capítulo.Este es mi regalo navideño para ustedes. Espero que les gusté y me dejen un review antes de irse!! Besos a todos.**

**Lady Kenobi**

* * *

**_Rumors_**

_Saturday steppin into the Club  
The music made me wanna tell the DJ Turn it Up  
I feel the Energy All around  
And my body cant Stop movin to the sound  
But..I cant tell that your watchin me  
And your probably gonna write what you didnt see  
Well I just need a little Space to Breath  
Can you please Respect my Privacy _

En un antro (o disco) entra un muchacho alto, delgado de pelo café el cual estaba siempre alborotado, en su cara portaba unas gafas que ocultaban a unos ojos verdes que expresaban rebeldía. Jamás en su vida había puesto un pie en un lugar así y cuando empezó a escuchar la música que ponía el DJ sentía una liberación tan grande que sintió las energías del lugar. Bajó a la pista donde todos estaban bailando y el contagiándose del ambiente también empezó hacerlo dejándose llevar por el ritmo. El lugar era asfixiante por la cantidad de personas que estaban o bailando, ligando o tomando pero a él no le importó.

_Why cant you just let do  
The things I wanna do  
I just wanna be Me  
I dont Understand Why  
Would you wanna Bring me down  
When I'm only having Fun  
I'm gonna live my life  
(But Not the Way that you want me to)  
_

Este muchacho era Harry Potter, el más famoso de los magos pero un chico desconocido en el mundo muggle. Estaba cansado de su vida en el mundo mágico y en la casa de sus tíos de la cual decidió escapar. Lo primero que hizo fue irse a comprar ropa nueva con el dinero muggle que cambió. Así salió de una tienda vestido elegantemente vestido de negro y también decidió ponerse un piercing en el labio. El quería romper la imagen que el mundo tenía de él. Quería ser el mismo y eso es lo que estaba haciendo. No le importaba lo que los demás dijeran además no hacía nada malo, solo estaba viviendo su vida, teniendo diversión, palabra jamás conocida por él.

_I'm tired of Rumors Started  
I'm sick of bein' Followed  
I'm tired of people Lyin  
Sayin what they want about me  
Why cant they Back up off me  
Why cant they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is _

Bailaba al ritmo de una canción con la cuál el se identificaba por la letra pues decía toda la verdad sobre él. Además le gustaba la cantante._  
_

_Here we are Back up in the Club  
People Takin Pictures Dont you think they get enough  
I just wanna be all over the Floor  
And Throw my hands up in the air to the Beat like..  
(whaaattt)  
I gotta say respectfully  
I would love it If you took the Camers off of me  
Cuz I just Need a Little Room to Breath  
Can you please Respect My Privacy _

Después de estar bailando por algunos minutos tuvo la necesidad de tomar algo. Pero al estar caminando vio una mirada que lo estaba observando desde hacia un rato. Era una mujer. Ella estaba con su grupo de amigos que se tomaba fotos a lo loco pero ella tenía ganas de estar con nuestro chico.

_Why cant you just let do  
The things I wanna do  
I just wanna be Me  
I dont Understand Why  
Would you wanna Bring me down  
When I'm only having Fun  
I'm gonna live my life  
(But not the way that you want me to)  
_

-Hola- dijo esta acercándose sensualmente a él- quieres bailar

-Por supuesto- dijo este picaronamente tomándola de la cintura

_I'm tired of Rumors Started  
I'm sick of bein' Followed  
I'm tired of people Lyin  
Sayin what they want about me  
Why cant they Back up off me  
Why cant they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is _

Ambos cuerpos se recorrían mientras la canción seguía el ritmo que los obligaba a unirse mucho más

_I just Need to Free My Mind  
(My Mind)  
Just wanna dance and have a good Time  
(Good Time) _

-Se de un lugar donde nos podríamos divertir mejor- dijo ella rozando su pierna en la de él. De arriba abajo

-Llévame- dijo este besánodla por todo el cuerpo

_I'm tired of Rumors ( Rumors )  
Followed (Followed Followed Followed Followed)  
Followed But they Followed Me  
Why cant they (They They They They They They )  
Let me Live (Live)  
Take this for Just What it Is  
_

Ambos salieron del antro hacia la calle donde tomaron un taxi. La mujer ordenó que la llevara a una cierta dirección mientras ambos no dejaban de tocarse. Ya que llegaron al lugar que era una casa, ella lo fue dirigiendo lentamente dentro.

_I'm tired of Rumors Started  
I'm sick of bein' Followed  
I'm tired of people Lyin  
Sayin what they want about me  
Why cant they Back up off me  
Why cant they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is..  
_

Ambos se desbordaban de pasión pero algo paso que no le fue nada agradable para "el-niño-que-vivió". Como siempre era solo un sueño. Pero el sabía que algún día dejaría de ser verdad. Finalmente empezó a cantar mientras se levantaba de la cama:

_I'm tired of Rumors Started  
I'm sick of bein' Followed  
I'm tired of people Lyin  
Sayin what they want about me  
Why cant they Back up off me  
Why cant they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is.._


End file.
